coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5499 (7th May 2003)
Plot Vera gets a phone call to say she's won a dream house - she's ecstatic. Norris goes to the bank and gets all the mortgage forms to buy Emily's house. Emily is seriously worried, especially when Norris tells her of the alterations he's going to make. Audrey admits to Gail that she's had second thoughts about her and the kids moving in but that instead she will pay off Gail's debts for her so they don't have to move. Kevin makes up with Rosie. He tells her that she can have her mates round so they can practise their singing and dancing. Jason arrives home worn out after his first day at the new job in Warrington. Jason moans to Tony Stewart about the fact that Eileen has bought Todd a laptop and Todd is her favourite. Fred takes Petula Peach out on a date. Petula mistakes Ashley and Curly for a gay couple. Audrey is panicking. She confides in Archie that she's checked her investments to find that they've plummeted and she's not sure that she can afford to bail Gail out as promised. Vera is showing off to everyone in the Rovers that she's moving to a dream house when to her horror she goes outside to see a greenhouse being delivered to No.9. She misheard the man on the phone. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon *Petula Peach - Sally Bankes Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Yard *The Kabin *Audrey's Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey regrets her decision and discovers further shocking news; and the Duckworths are horrified when their dream home turns into a nightmare. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,590,000 viewers (joint 3rd place with 9th May 2003). Notable dialogue Vera Duckworth: "Greenhouse?" Blanche Hunt: "It doesn't look very spacious to me, Vera!" Kevin Webster: "Tell yer what Vera, stretch out in bed in that... you'll do more than touch the walls... you'll put yer fist through 'em!" Rita Sullivan: "'Ere Vera, are we still invited to the housewarming? 'cos we could all bring plants!" --- Gail Platt: "Well you know what they say about people who live in glass houses. Does this mean she won't be breaking any more windows?" Category:2003 episodes